


The Potter Twins: Heroes of Two Different Worlds

by Egopocalypse



Series: The Potter Twins [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Evil Dumbledore, Gen, Harry and Percy are twins, Manipulative Dumbledore, no Original Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egopocalypse/pseuds/Egopocalypse
Summary: What if the fates of two highly similar heroes were intertwined? What if the Fates decided to give these heroes a chance for happiness for once, and gave them each other to lean upon? Born as Harry and Percy Potter, sons of Poseidon and Lily Potter nee Evans, the twins have twice the destiny and twice the power. But what will happen to those who want to use that power for themselves? One thing's for sure, Percy's not going to let anything happen to his little brother if he can help it, even if that means sacrificing himself to protect Harry.(Also posted on Quotev, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.Net under the same username.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here!! This is my first full-length story that I'm going to be posting on AO3. I've posted a one-shot before to test out how to publish on this website, and now I'm going to start updating here regularly!! Every weekend or two I'll put up a new chapter until I run out of pre-written chapters. If you don't want to wait, you can go onto Quotev, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.Net to read the rest of the story there, although I would prefer for you to wait until I upload the chapters here, as many of them are currently undergoing revision, which is the reason why I've waited so long to upload this story on AO3. However, if you want to read ahead, this story has the same name and I've got the same username on those websites, so it should be easy to find. Anyways, thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story!! Bye!!  
> ~Butterlover328
> 
> (P.S. Because it's the first chapter, I've got to include a disclaimer, so here it is. I don't own anything from Percy Jackson or Harry Potter. All rights go to Rick Riordan and JK Rowling.)

Harry and Percy Potter were always inseparable until the accident that claimed their mother’s and stepfather’s lives. The twins were almost completely identical, with messy raven-black hair and blue eyes that turned sea green for Percy and emerald green for Harry when they were eight months old. Their mother and stepfather sometimes had to use a spell to identify the twins when one of them needed something.

 

The “accident” in fact wasn’t an accident at all. On Halloween when the twins were one, the darkest wizard of the times, Lord Voldemort, attacked the Potters. He was after the “Chosen One”, the child that was supposed to be the end of him. What he didn’t realize was that the prophecy was fake, and it was merely a ploy for an old coot to gain power beyond measure.

 

Right before the attack, the twins were watching sparks fly out of their stepfather’s wand. Their mother watched the three of them in amusement, and saw the excitement in the boys’ eyes as they gazed upon the wondrous sight. After a while, she checked the time and noticed that it was time to put the twins to bed, so she scooped up the boys and started to walk up the stairs, a content smile lazily lying on her face as she held her boys close to her, and she wondered if life could get any better than this peaceful moment.

 

All of a sudden, the door blew open and a dark figure entered the house. The twins’ stepfather jumped up and brandished his wand, and he told his wife to take the kids and run while he held off the intruder. The figure smirked mockingly, sending off only a few spells at the man, killing him in seconds before he slowly ascended the stairs, as if to give the woman time to make fruitless attempts to escape.

 

Blasting open another door, he smirked as he saw their mother defenseless stretching her arms to shield her babies. She implored him to kill her and leave the twins alone, and the figure demanded for her to step aside, but when she refused to move, the figure grew frustrated and killed her, unknowingly committing the act that would lead to his downfall. Stepping over her dead body, Voldemort faced the twins. Wormtail had told him the one with emerald eyes was Harry and sea-green eyes was Percy, but Voldemort, who was colorblind, couldn’t tell the difference between the two. Because he couldn’t figure out which one was the child destined to end him, he decided to just kill them both and raised his wand at the boys. They were lying in their crib, their eyes wide with tears as they realized they lost something, but didn’t understand what they had lost. The sight would have made almost anyone hesitate, and if Voldemort had a complete soul he probably would’ve paused at their expressions. However, since he had been corrupted by creation of his horcruxes, he just raised his wand again and said the words that killed many others before.

 

“Avada Kedavra.”

 

A green blast of energy shot out of his wand and raced towards the Potter twins as Voldemort grinned in anticipation of his victory. The twins eyeballed the incoming spell as it veered towards them, unable to do anything in the time that it took to reach them. However, they didn’t need to do anything at all. Their mother had already done the work, and they were the ones to reap the benefits of her hard work and sacrifice.

 

Lily had taken interest in Greek Mythology, and through a few trips to the Restricted Section at Hogwarts, had found out that the gods of old still existed and continued to interact with mortals all the time. After several visits to the Forbidden Library during her time as an Unspeakable, she had discovered a way to contact them. and she had met Poseidon. The god was enthralled by the witch, and after a few months, Lily discovered she was pregnant. Poseidon warned her that she was in danger, and so she went to her friend and explained the situation to him. James had agreed to help, and so they married to hide the identity of the twins’ true father. When she found out that Voldemort was after her family, she contacted Hecate to try to find a way to protect her sons, and the goddess had directed them to the River Styx. With a blessing from the goddess the twins had been dipped into the river. There was a price however, the blessing of the Styx would be destroyed if they were hit directly with the killing curse, as the Fates had decreed would happen. So when Voldemort sent the killing curse at the twins, the blessing reflected it back towards the caster before being destroyed, leaving a distinctive lighting bolt scar on their foreheads, Harry’s on his left side and Percy’s on his right, hidden from view by his hair. Harry’s eyes also changed to emerald green, the color of the killing curse. Voldemort’s soul split into two pieces, one of which tried to enter Harry as the last escaped through the window in the nursery, but the last burst of power from the blessing of the Styx burned the soul shard, sending it directly to the underworld and the twins passed out from exhaustion as their blessings disappeared.

 

Minutes later, Albus Dumbledore apparated into the nursery and grimaced as he saw the corpse. He then proceeded to the crib where the twins were located and was relieved when he saw the boys’ chests moving up and down. He quickly skimmed over the boys and was excited to see the scar on Harry’s forehead, not noticing the one hidden underneath Percy’s hair. When he heard Trelawney give the prophecy, he left the room to contact the Order so quickly that he never heard the second prophecy she announced. Dumbledore stroked Harry's hair, revealing the fresh scar on his forehead and smiled.

 

“I have very big plans for you, my boy. You’re going to extend my power even further than it was before.” Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his ancient blue eyes glowing brightly. He looked down at the oldest child, and wondered what he was going to do with the spare. He wasn’t the child of the prophecy, so he obviously wasn’t too powerful, but nevertheless magical twins were always special. He’d have to separate the twins and make sure they never got in contact again. It wouldn't be good if they were raised together, after all. Harry needed to be subservient, and if his older brother took it upon himself to bear the burden that Harry needed to undertake, Dumbledore’s plans would go astray. But where would the boy go?? He needed some place to keep him where he can still be useful. After all, he is the Potter heir, and in order for Dumbledore to access their vaults he could not have a hand, directly or indirectly, in the death of the heir. The man silently cursed the Potter that put that stipulation in the Heir Ascendency Contract, and narrowed his eyes in thought. He was well aware that the amount of time he was spending making the decision clashed with the short amount of time he had left. He sighed. If only he knew how to unwind the twin bond, then this matter would be settled. Unfortunately, that was ancient and powerful magic that was lost centuries ago, and thus Dumbledore had to come up with another option for how to hide the boy.

 

Finally, he decided to send the Percy to an Order of the Phoenix member who was who was gathering allies in America by the name of Sally Jackson. She was devoted to Dumbledore, she didn't know the Potters very well as she was a couple years younger than them and had been in Hufflepuff, and she was a muggleborn, so she wouldn't know how to raise the boy like a Pureblood heir should be raised. With that matter settled, he decided to send Harry to his muggle aunt and her family until he received his Hogwarts letter. He knew that Lily’s sister hated magic, and with a spell or two, Dumbledore could magnify it so that her family raised the boy to be subservient and eager to please. His eyes twinkling as a plan formed in his mind, he summoned a quill, ink pot, and two pieces of parchment. After penning two letters, one for each caretaker of the twins, he summoned the twins' carrying baskets and spelled two blankets to swaddle the babies and placed each of them in a basket, putting their letter in the correct basket.

 

Dumbledore glanced at the twins, hoping that the theory about twin bonds disintegrating on their own with enough distance was correct, and called for Hagrid, waiting only a few minutes for the half-giant to appear as he placed Percy under a silencing charm to hide the fact that the boy was alive.

 

“Yes, Dumbledore sir??” Hagrid asked.

 

“Hagrid, my friend.” Dumbledore greeted, his grandfatherly facade well in place. “I need you to take Harry Potter, our own Boy-Who-Lived to his aunt’s house so that he may be with his only remaining family for tonight.” Hagrid took Harry into his arms but saw the boy’s twin still in the crib.

 

“What about Percy sir?? Should I take him too??”

 

“I’m afraid not, Hagrid. Harry is the only surviving member of the Potters.” Dumbledore quickly lied, a forlorn expression crossing his face for effect.

 

“P-poor Harry. Lost his b-brother and parents in the same d-day.” Hagrid blubbered, falling for Dumbledore’s act.

 

“Yes, such a shame that an influential family was wiped out tonight. But we must consider the future. Harry defeated Voldemort, if only for a while, and I believe that he may rise again after he regains his strength. Harry will need to be ready by then, and where else could he train at other than Hogwarts?? He just needs to hide in the muggle world until he’s eleven to be safe from the reporters and any stray Death Eaters that may decide to avenge their lord.” Dumbledore explained. Hagrid looked grim and turned to go out the doorway, little Harry cradled in his arms.

 

As soon as Hagrid was out of sight, Dumbledore picked up Percy and apparated to New York City, where Ms. Jackson lived. He knocked on the door of her apartment and left a letter on the blanket he conjured up for the baby before leaving with an audible “crack”. Sally opened the door as soon as he left with her wand hidden up her sleeve; ready to shoot off a spell at the first sign of trouble. When she didn’t see anyone, she was slightly confused until the silencing charm that had been placed on Percy wore off, and he started to cry. Sally instantly picked up on the sound and was surprised to see the child at her door. After a second, the wind blew past her face and she noticed the biting nature of the blast, and rushed to scoop up the child and bring him into a warm and safe environment.

 

Sally glanced around her apartment to find a spot to place the child in until she figured out her next move, and when she didn’t find one, she pulled out her wand to transfigure a blanket into a crib. After she set him down, she noticed the letter that was tucked into the basket he had been in, and opened it up, hoping to get some more information as to how this child happened to be placed on her doorstep.

 

_"To whom it may concern,_

 

_This child is a squib and our family wants nothing to do with it. Do with it what you want. Tell no one how you got it or where it came from. We will deny all plausibility or any claim you may try to pull on us. Do what you wish with it, but do not try to connect it back to us, or you will regret it.”_

 

Sally crumpled up the letter and decided to take her new son to Gringotts in the morning for an Inheritance Test. She didn’t believe that he was a squib for a second, as the baby seemed to emit power, almost like a scent. Suddenly, she got this nagging feeling that she should ward the apartment beyond its already powerful protections, and threw up several Notice-Me-Not and Repelling Wards and spells until the nagging feeling decreased and finally left her. She turned to her new son and raised her eyebrow in suspicion. Sally had learned long ago to trust her instincts, and if she was going to take care of him, she had to learn what was coming after him.

 

However, she was satisfied with her protections for now, and so she decided to tuck in and get a good night’s rest, as she felt she would desperately need it for the days to come.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Sally Jackson arrived at Gringotts on November 1st, she had just ducked and weaved through the masses of people who were celebrating Voldemort’s defeat in Diagon Alley and had lost some of her famous and valued patience. She took several deep breaths to calm down before she nodded at the guards beside her before she calmly entered the bank with her new son clutched to her chest. She went to an empty teller and waited for him to acknowledge her.

 

"Yes??" The goblin asked rudely, flicking a glance at her and the child before going back to his record book.

 

"I have recently come into the custody of this child and would like to see if he could take an inheritance test please." Sally said politely, not wanting to anger the goblin.

 

"Name??"

 

"Sally Jackson."

 

The goblin made a mark in it's book. "Very well. If you will head to the cart, tell Griphook to send you to room 501. NEXT!!"

 

When Sally walked to the cart, the goblin noticed the child she was holding and pressed a button on the control panel, allowing a seat for the child to be placed in so he didn't fall and die. Sally's lips curled upwards in a smile and she nodded, proceeding to strap the child into the chair tightly. She then sat in the normal seat next to the child.

 

"Room 501 please."

 

The goblin nodded and sped off, making a series of twists and turns. They even made a loop-de-loop before suddenly stopping short.

 

"Room 501. Wait here until I return." The goblin said before walking off. Sally took this time to play with the child for a bit, tickling him and playing peek-a-boo before the goblin returned.

 

"Right this way." He said, not waiting for her before taking off again. Sally fumbled with the straps on the seat before hoisting the child on to her hip and following the goblin into a long hallway of doors and spires. The goblin stopped in front of one of these doors and knocked four times before a call of "Enter!!" was heard.

 

"I will return when you are finished." The goblin said before walking back towards the cart.

 

Sally opened the door to Room 501, and she glanced at the name on the door before she entered, closing the door quietly rather than letting it slam shut. The goblin, Borack, was sitting at a table, grunting once when she entered.

 

"Sit down." He said, still not looking at her. When she did, he waited several minutes to make her feel uncomfortable before looking up at her.

 

"You wish to perform an inheritance test on this child??" He asked.

 

"Oh, yes. He was brought into my care last night and I am unsure of his identity." Sally stated after being startled by Borack suddenly breaking the silence that had previously hung in the room.

 

The goblin nodded and handed her a silver polished knife before taking out a small bowl. "Make a small incision on his palm, deep enough to cause him to bleed but shallow enough that he doesn’t bleed out, and squeeze his hand until seven drops of blood fall onto this bowl. I will heal the cut, and then I will return in a few minutes with the test.” He took out a piece of parchment and a blood quill, and handed them to her.

 

“This is the required contract that will bind me to using the blood only for this Inheritance test and disposing of it properly, as well as a client/goblin confidentiality agreement so that I am also bound to silence on the Inheritance of the child except when I am with you and/or the boy. As you were the one who brought him here, you will be the only one I will be able to speak with, even if he gets returned to his original guardians or even someone new.” Borack explained. Familiar with the procedure, Sally quickly signed off on the parchment, and watched as the goblin did as well, before he rolled up the parchment, sealed it, and set it aside.

 

“Now, would you feel comfortable making the incision, or shall I??” He asked.

 

“I think you should, I’m afraid I might make it too deep if he squirmed, and you’re probably more experienced than I am.”

 

“Very well.” Borack nodded. He instructed her to hold the child’s hand as still as she could, and carefully made a thin cut on the boy’s palm before he instructed Sally to squeeze the baby’s hand. He counted out the seven drops of scarlet blood as they fell, and as soon as the seventh had splashed into the bowl, he waved his gnarly hand over the boy’s smooth one and instantly healed the cut. Borack took the bowl in his hands and nodded.

 

“I shall return in a few minutes with the results. Wait here, and I will be back as soon as possible.” Borack announced, before briskly walking into the room behind his desk. As he said, he exited the room a few minutes later with a rolled up parchment in his hand.

 

“Now, are you ready to see the results??” He asked. Sally nodded once.

 

“I am.” Borack glanced at her to determine if she was lying, but decided that she wasn’t and revealed the parchment.

 

_Perseus Remus Potter_

 

_Born: July 31st, 1993_

 

_Mother: Lily Potter (Deceased)_

 

_Father: Poseidon (Immortal)_

_James Potter (Deceased)_

 

_Sibling(s): Harry James Potter (twin)_

 

_Status: Demigod / Wizard_

 

_Titles: Son of Poseidon, Potter Heir_

 

Needless to say, both Sally and Borack were surprised, yet for different reasons. While Sally was still trying to process that the Greek gods she learned about in primary school, Borack turned and gave an order to one of the guards that stood outside his door to fetch Grimstone and Bloodclaw, the Potter and Jackson account holders. When they arrived, Borack quickly let them in and introduced Grimstone to Sally, as she and Bloodclaw have had correspondence before.

“So young Perseus was brought into your care, hmm?? And what of the location of his brother??” Grimstone questioned derisively.

 

“I am unsure, Manager Grimstone. The only explanation I received was this letter, which I am assuming to be false due to the results of the inheritance test.” Sally replied, handing over the crumpled letter as she mentioned it. Grimstone pursed his lips for a moment in grudging acceptance, then turned to Bloodclaw.

“Your client at least has done some reading on goblin manners, much better than the rest of the ignorant wizards that enter this bank, acting like they are superior to us.” He admitted, before waving his hand over the letter. His eyes narrowed as he looked over the results that only he could see, and his teeth were bared in anger as he ripped up the letter into several pieces.

 

“That fool Dumbledore’s magical signature is all over that damned letter. He came in last night and demanded that I let him have control of the Potter family accounts as the magical guardian of the Potter Heir. I had him thrown out, but I don’t doubt that he will try to get control of the accounts once again.”

 

“So what do we do?? How do we stop him from doing this??” Bloodclaw asked, having also been acquainted with Dumbledore in this manner a few decades ago after the death of Sally’s parents, who he had believed were the end of the Jackson line. The man still didn’t know that Sally was Lady Jackson and not a muggleborn as she had posed as while in his vicinity, which Bloodclaw counted as a success due to the fact that he had come up with the ruse.

“If I may,” Borack interrupted, well aware he was taking a huge risk by addressing his superiors in such a manner. “Perhaps a legal adoption can put him off the trail for now, as that would make Sally the magical guardian of Perseus, but it wouldn’t diminish the Potter blood that runs in his veins.”

 

Bloodclaw thought for a moment, then agreed, though his mind was somewhere else. Borack quickly rummaged through his desk and found the correct papers for Sally to sign, which she did quickly and with only a slight wince from the sting of the blood quill. Borack quickly copied the documents and handed the originals to Sally, and once Grimstone checked everything over to make sure it was in order, he rolled up the parchment and informed Sally that she would be receiving the key to a trust vault for Percy’s education and care and the bank statements for that vault in due time, before he briskly exited the door and slammed it shut.

 

“Lady Jackson, before you leave, I have some business to discuss with you. Once you have finished here, please come to my office so that we may take care of it.” Bloodclaw stated. Sally nodded her assent, and with a gestured farewell, Bloodclaw proceeded to exit the office in a similar manner as Grimstone, albeit shutting the door quieter.

 

Sally turned to Borack as he was shuffling papers. Borack gave her a quick glance, but didn’t say anything until he was finished.

 

“Well, everything seems to be in order. I’ll drop off these papers in the appropriate places, but unless you have another matter to discuss with me, you may proceed to Manager Bloodclaw’s office.”

 

“Thank you Borack. This certainly went a lot smoother with your help.” She said, shifting Percy onto her hip as he grabbed some of her hair and placed it in his mouth.

 

“Don’t waste my time with frivolous gratitude. Your expenditures for this visit will be transferred out of your account within the next hour. Shut the door on your way out and hurry to Manager Bloodclaw’s office before he decides your visit is a waste of his time and shuts you out.” Borack stated, his eyes back on his work to regain a bored air around him, though Sally could see a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

“Yes, of course. May your gold always flow.” She stated, ducking into a shallow bow as she stated the customary end of conversation.

 

Borack’s eyes gleamed with something akin to kindness as he answered. “And may your enemies always fall at your feet, Lady Jackson.”

 


	2. Chapter 1: Ten Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place ten years after the Prologue, we get to see what Percy's been up to as he's been growing up, and what happens as he goes through the rituals of an 11-years old wizard on his birthday, including opening his Hogwarts letter and opening gifts, along with a few special cameos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 here with the next revised chapter of the Potter Twins!! I'm sorry that I haven't gotten it out sooner, but I'm posting the revised version of this story on here as I'm writing it, as well as the other websites that I post on as well. ALso, I did say it would be a week or two until the next chapter. This one just took the full two weeks. (In my defense, it's exam week this week as well as the end of grading period, so I've had a lot of homework and studying to do to prepare.) Anyways, I know you guys want to get onto the next chapter, so I'll see you guys later. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

"Mom!! Got the mail!!" Percy exclaimed as he entered the shabby apartment, setting down the moving newspaper and a few letters and bills on the counter as he returned home from doing chores for old Mr. Clemons downstairs. He had just turned eleven today, and Smelly Gabe went to Vegas so mother and son could celebrate.

To keep up with things in Magical Britain, Sally had subscribed to the Daily Prophet and was surprised to learn that Percy's twin brother had been lauded as the savior of the Wizarding World, even though he had been an infant when Voldemort was defeated. Sally remembered when Percy had been that young, and couldn't imagine how anyone believed such a wild tale, but nonetheless, she knew that the twins were going to have a difficult time while at Hogwarts.

Percy had taken a while to get used to the idea of magic, but after Sally had shown him a few spells with her wand when he was nine, he had quickly grown to love it. Sally had put him in martial arts to get used to dodging as well as Cub Scouts to learn several skills he would need when he was older, including how to shoot accurately, thankfully with a bebe gun instead of a real one. (She loved her son, but he was a terrible shot. She only hoped that getting a wand would improve it.) She almost couldn't believe how fast he was learning, despite having bad ADHD and Dyslexia, which were unfortunately the perks of being a demigod. When she found out he had accidentally used his magic on his contacts so he could read after being called an idiot by Smelly Gabe and bullies in his third grade school (he was later taken out of that school when he told his mother that there had been a stalker on the playground with one eye watching him), she hugged him and told him that he made her extremely proud, even if he hadn't known what he did until she explained magic to him a year later.

Sally walked into the kitchen and saw her son sitting at the countertop looking through the letters and smiled as she thought about how much he's grown over the years. Percy had grown to be 4'11, a healthy weight and lightly toned. With Percy now able to read easier thanks to his magically altered contacts and help from Sally, he had been doing a lot better in school, soaking in everything he learned and not being afraid to ask his mom to explain something he didn't get. Instead of getting the C's that he had before, Percy had started getting A's and B's, being congratulated by his teachers for "finally taking his academic career seriously". (Sally had wanted to hex his teachers for that comment. He had been trying, but they took one look at his record and dismissed him as a troublemaker that didn't care about learning.)

His raven black hair was being held up from his forehead with his right hand, showing the lightning scar Dumbledore conveniently missed that fateful Halloween night as his eyes scanned the words on the envelopes, his face brightening up when he found the letter she expected to arrive today, his Hogwarts Letter.

"Mom!! It's here!! My Hogwarts letter is here!!" Percy exclaimed, excited to finally get the letter he's waited for the past two years. Sally walked over to the countertop and read the words she expected to appear in emerald green ink.

_"Mr. P. Jackson_

_Ms. Jackson's Apartment_

_East 104th and 1st_

_New York City, New York_

_United States of America, 10029"_

Percy held the letter in anticipation, almost scared to open it as he looked up at the woman that's raised him for the past ten years of his life. Sally gave him a reassuring smile, so he broke the seal and read the letter inside.

_"HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf_

_Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1st. We away your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress"_

Percy reread the letter twice before it sank in. "I'm going to Hogwarts!!" He exclaimed, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sally quickly shushed him so that he didn't earn the ire of the neighbors, and right after he realized his mistake, he covered his mouth with his hand for a moment. However, his excitement was palpable, and he lowered his hand from his mouth.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." He whispered, buzzing with glee. Sally smiled warmly, her happiness evident as well.

"Congratulations Percy!!" She proclaimed, giving her son a hug. They stayed that way for a few moments, basking in each other's presence, before they finally let go of each other. After a moment, a thought struck Sally, and she snapped her fingers to get Percy's attention.

"Do you know what this occasion needs?? Some blue cookies." Sally said, walking to the other side of the countertop.

"Yeah!!" Percy shouted, running to join her as she pulled out the materials needed for the cookie dough. For the next hour, the two joked around as they made the cookies and a subsequent mess after Percy had thrown some flour at his Mom, starting a food fight as they waited for the cookies to bake, which ended as soon as the cookies were ready. The two didn't wait for the cookies to cool before they took the first bite, savouring the gooey chocolate chips and the warm, soft cookies they were encased in. Soon, the entire tray of cookies had been devoured by mother and son and they sighed in content, neither one of them wanting to end the moment.

Eventually, Percy's ADHD got to him and he itched to do something, so he broke the contented silence.

"Hey Mom, can you help me write my reply for Hogwarts??" He asked. Sally smiled.

"Sure honey. Let me just clean up first, okay?? Why don't you get the pen and paper??" She replied. Percy nodded enthusiastically and raced to get what he needed. After Sally cleaned up the kitchen, the two of them spent the next twenty minutes working on the letter, and then once they sent it off with the owl that had been waiting patiently by the fire escape, Sally remembered something.

"Percy, we haven't opened your presents yet!!" Percy's eyes widened with realization, and he started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Can we, Mom?? Can we please??" He begged. Sally faked a look of contemplation for effect.

"Hmm..." She hummed, as if thinking really hard on it. "I don't know. Have you been a good boy today??" Percy giggled, nearly causing Sally to break her facade.

"I have!! I walked Mrs. Bready's dog and cleaned up after it, I took out Mr. Clemons' trash, even though it was really stinky, and I even washed Mr. Carr's car!!" He declared.

"I see. Then I guess you do get to open your presents today!!" Sally exclaimed. Percy whooped in excitement, and ran into the living room of the apartment, where they always opened up presents, and jumped onto one of the couches. He sat upright, but waited for what felt like forever for his Mom to get the gifts, even if it had actually only been a few minutes.

Finally, Sally finished carrying all the presents into the living room, and she handed Percy the first gift she wanted him to open. Slowly, he unwrapped the gift, as if opening it too quickly would ruin it, until the temptation grew too strong and he ripped open the gift, smiling as he reached into the box and pulled out a bag full of blue candy from Sally's workplace.

After a few small trinkets, Sally handed him the biggest box yet. Percy tore into it with fervor, and she watched with hidden glee as Percy's eyes widened in surprise as he saw what was inside. He reached into the box and gaped as he pulled out the newest NERF gun on the market, a Hornet AS-6. He stared at his mother, who grinned and held up the gun that had been behind her back, already loaded with NERF bullets. Percy ran to the bathroom, clutching the box as Sally chased after him. He locked the door and started to rip open the packaging so that he could load the foam bullets into the gun.

Once he was ready, he cocked the NERF gun and ran out of the bathroom with a yell, shooting the foam bullets at his mother as he ducked under hers. The battle waged on for several minutes as Percy and Sally found cover behind the walls and furniture, and their laughter rang out through the apartment.

Eventually the two collapsed as they tried to catch their breath, and matching wide grins were spread across their faces.

"That was awesome. Thanks Mom!!" Percy exclaimed, rolling across the floor to meet her in a hug.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Now, we have to discuss our plans for the next few days, okay?? We need to figure out when we're going to get your school supplies and meet up with Harry if we can."

"I'm going to see Harry outside of my dreams??" Percy asked, shock written all over his features.

"Of course you are!! You're both going to Hogwarts, aren't you??" Sally asked, a smile stretched across her face.

Percy realized his mistake and flushed in embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Sally ducked her face into her hands to hide her laughter as she remembered the day that Percy told her about the dreams. He had just turned five years old when he had told her about the boy in his dreams that looked like him. She had been confused at first, but when he told her more about him she realized that it had been Harry he was talking to and informed him of his twin's existence.

The boys had grown pretty close over the years as they talked nearly every night in their dreams about all sorts of things, including their home lives. Sally had been trying to find ways to have Harry placed in her custody after the atrocious behavior Percy told her Harry talked about his relatives, but every attempt she had made to try to do it the muggle way had just ended in the lack of a case for the muggles who went to investigate the claims. Sally had tried to go retrieve Harry herself a few times while Percy had been in boarding school, but Dumbledore hadn't granted her permission into the wards and she couldn't get in, as he had believed Sally wouldn't need it. She found out that the manipulative wizard kept a close eye on the wards at Privet Drive 24/7, and he controlled who was allowed in at all times. Any muggles that he didn't like or wizards were immediately apprehended, and they were either repelled by the wards or were obliviated. However, she vowed not to stop trying until she succeeded, and maybe she'll be able to help him more once the twins finally met in person.

The two spent the rest of the day just hanging out and planning out their trip to Diagon Alley. Sally had decided that they would go the next day after taking an international portkey to London early so they didn't have to deal with too much jet lag, and hopefully they could meet up with Harry for the day. If not, Percy would simply have to wait until they were on the Hogwarts Express to meet up. Percy hoped that he would get to see Harry earlier, as he had so much he had to tell his brother!! He also wanted to give him a few gifts that he had saved up for, as he knew that Harry hadn't gotten many gifts at the Dursleys, and none of them were gifts that he actually liked.

As he laid in bed that night, his mind swirled with thoughts and memories as he imagined what Hogwarts would be like. Percy really hoped that he would have a great time there with Harry. They already had such a great relationship in their mental space, but he wasn't sure how that would translate to the physical world, especially since they only saw each other in their mental space for a few hours at a time. He was slightly worried that spending so much time together would cause them to get into a fight and Harry would hate him forever.

Percy shook his head to get those thoughts out of his head as he tried to direct his thoughts into a more productive path, but it wasn't going to work tonight. Thinking about Harry and Hogwarts led Percy to think about the houses. His mother had told him all about the Hogwarts Houses when he was first introduced to the Wizarding World, but he had no idea which one would be his home for the next seven years (which, knowing his track record, wasn't going to be likely in the first place) He'd put a lot of thought into it, but he was still wasn't sure what his house would be. Would it be Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff?? Gryffindor or Slytherin?? Well, he wasn't the most ambitious or sly person, but he was extremely cunning, especially in a fight, so while Slytherin might not be the best house for him, it could potentially work. He knew that he was extremely loyal, especially to Sally and Harry, so Hufflepuff was an option, but he was impatient and that was not a Hufflepuff trait.

Once his dyslexia problem was solved he was a fast learner, so Ravenclaw was another option, but he only did it to improve his grades, not for knowledge's sake, which made him think he wouldn't fit into that house as much as the others. And while he was certainly brave enough to stand up to any bullies (including Smelly Gabe), his mother taught him to use manners and be respectful, even if he forgot to be when he was angry. So while he wouldn't be a perfect fit for any of the houses (and he didn't think that anyone truly was), he could technically fit into any of the houses.

Eventually, he decided to just try to go to sleep, and so he rolled over in his bed to try to get in a more comfortable position. In doing so, he noticed a tiny, beautifully wrapped box that sat innocently on his nightstand.Curious, he reached for it and carefully picked off the wrapping paper until he unfolded a breathtakingly beautiful oyster. Opening the oyster, he saw a note and a bright blue pearl. He took out the note and opened it, reading it aloud in a whisper.

_"Dear Percy,_

_I am sorry I haven't been able to contact you. My brother wouldn't allow me to, but I still wanted to give you something for your 11th birthday, so I'm giving this to you in secret. I know that it's not much, but I wanted to show you that I care for you and I wish I could be there for you and your brother. I wish I could finally see you in person, but the time isn't right yet. Just know that I am proud of you and even if I can't be there for you, I'm still watching over you._

_Dad"_

"He's alive. My dad's alive. But why would he need permission from his brother to see me??" Percy asked himself. He wondered if he should go to his mom and ask her about it, but he hesitated, as he knew he was keeping Harry waiting, so he put the oyster back on his nightstand and decided to ask his mom about it in the morning. He closed his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep, and he barely noticed that all his raging thoughts had quieted as he slipped off into a deep sleep, his exhaustion catching up to him after a long day.

Harry had been waiting for him in the mental space they had created as a bridge between their minds. As soon as Percy arrived into the dreamscape, he launched himself into a hug, enveloping Harry with his arms as his mouth spouted off exclamations about everything he and Sally had done that day. Harry had been expecting this, and even though he wasn't completely comfortable with it, he had started to grow used to his brother's overly-tactile behavior and so he forced himself to not flinch as Percy encased him. After Percy let go of Harry, he launched into a discussion about how their birthdays were spent. Harry told him about the half-giant named Hagrid that had burst into where the Dursleys were spending the night and terrorised them. When he got to the part about Hagrid giving Dudley a pig tail, Percy spent ten minutes laughing his head off, causing the other boy to do the same before continuing with the story.

Harry had promised to meet Percy and Sally in Diagon Alley the next day, saying that he would convince Hagrid to wait for a few hours so that the two didn't have to get up too early due to the time difference. Percy grinned with excitement and thanked his brother profusely, as he told his twin that he had been worried they would miss each other. After they each went through their accounts of the day, Percy asked him if he had received a small gift box. Harry said he had, but that he hadn't been able to open it before Hagrid arrived and had barely been able to hide it from everyone. Percy wouldn't tell him what was in it, and wrenched a promise from Harry that he would open it the next morning, as the younger boy had always been an early riser, even when he tried to go to sleep longer to spend more time with his brother.

The hours flew by in a flash as the brothers unloaded everything from the previous day, and Harry hadn't realized that he was starting to wake up until Percy pointed up that his form was starting to disappear from the dreamscape. Harry looked down and noticed the same, and so the twins rushed through a series of goodbyes and promises to meet each other in person the next day before Harry officially woke up, leaving Percy alone in the dreamscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Butterlover328 again!! I hope that you enjoyed the chapter!! This one gave me a little trouble because there was just so much that had to be rearranged and rewritten. It took me a long time to decide whether or not to keep Poseidon's gift in the story, as the twins never ended up using it in the original version. But I ultimately decided to keep it, and if you have any questions as to why, you'll unfortunately have to wait a while, as it has some significance later in the story. Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. I hope to see you guys with another update in a week or two. (Probably closer to two weeks like this one, as this week is guaranteed to be busy for me, but my schedule should clear up after this week.) Anyways, I'll see you later guys. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the story!! Like I said, this story is currently under revision, but if you would like to read the rest, this story is also on Quotev, Wattpad, and Fanfiction.Net, so hop on over to whichever website you like. Anyways, I'll see you guys in a week or two with the next update. Bye!!
> 
> ~Butterlover328


End file.
